Lobo encadenado
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: Yuriy a sido secuestrado por un desconosido,Hay que sacrificar cosas por la libertad
1. Chapter 1

UN LOBO ENCADENADO

Un día como cualquiera en la tierra del hielo, se podía ver a un atractivo y muy sensual pelirrojo, caminando en una plaza tranquilamente…pensando en cierto abad el cual lo hacia temer lo peor…si es que cumplía su promesa…

-Boris juro que se vengaría de mi en una forma terrible... ¡Desgraciado! Tantos años¡Tanto sufrimiento!...

Flash Back

Boris había estado acomodando sus cosas con una mirada azulada sobre el…cerró su maletín y le dirigió una mirada a el joven pelirrojo…

-Vamos Yura ay que irnos antes que llegue la policía y nos arreste-ya preparándose para marchar se dirigió hacia la puerta de su despacho en la cual espero unos segundos para que su niño lo siguiera al no conseguir respuesta, lo miro a los ojos encontrando duda seguidos por una palabra que nunca espero escuchar de esos labios .

-no- murmuró Yuriy con cierto temor en el timbre de su voz, algo que le golpeaba levemente el corazón lo impulsaba a acometer de esa manera, por leve que fuera...

-No me contradigas, bastando ingenuo- y acercando su larga y puntiaguda quijada al oído del lobo, susurró- no te conviene hacerme enfadar...sabes lo que puede pasar- su aliento caliente tocaba la piel del ojiazul, haciendo que se estremezca su pequeño y tierno cuerpo...

-No me marcharé contigo desgraciado-lo ultimo lo dijo con temor. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos tratando de alejarse con sus hermosos ojos fuertemente serrados y una respiración entrecortada denotando su temor...esperando algún escarmiento por insultar a su entrenador.

Boris no pudo evitar maquinar una sonrisa triunfante ante las patética palabra sin sentido que le gritaba su niño lo tomo de los lados de su cabeza y se aproximo a sus pequeños y rojos labios -Eres insignificante, sin mi no eres nada- en ese momento lo obligó a profundizar el beso para poder saborear la deliciosa y embriagante cavidad de su niño quien lo observaba con terror, sintiendo dolor al ser.

Carcomido, por las garras de su verdugo

End Flash Back

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz desconocida para el ojiazul…

-Tú, eres tala, el capitán de los Demolition Boys-

-Así es...- contestó con voz fría el ojiazul- ¿A quien le interesa saberlo?

-Digamos que...soy un admirador- respondió la siniestra y maquiavélica voz, cuyo dueño permanecía oculto en las sombras.

-la verdad…tu a mi no me conoces-hizo una pausa-pero yo a ti si-lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios…y con un rápido movimiento acorralo a tala-alguien quiere verte-

Después de una serie de golpes, el pelirrojo termino desplomándose inconscientemente, en los brazos del desconocido. Con una respiración entre cortada

-fue mas fácil de lo que me habían dicho-se dirigió a el ojiazul inconsciente. Hecho una risa al aire con ligeros susurros…dirigiéndose hacia una camioneta con un hermoso pelirrojo-es hora-y arranco con un pelirrojo inconsciente en el asiento trasero….no sabia lo que le esperaba...

El hombre se estaciono afuera de una sucia y destruida cabaña que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad situada en medio del bosque en el cual lo esperaba un joven peliazul quien lo esperaba impacienté deseoso de ver a un ojiazul.

-al fin llegas idiota, te as tardado…hace mas de una hora...-sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Al ver tan hermoso joven taheño inconsciente. El cual estaba muy sucio y con barios golpes en su cuerpo…los cuales se podía distinguir fácilmente en tan hermosa piel nívea.

-Buen trabajo-felicito, mientras el otro joven situaba a un inconsciente ojiazul sobre el único sillón cercano de la chimenea…-Se puede saber ¿porque rallos tardaste tanto?-hizo una pausa-y algo más importante porque lo traes tan demacrado?-ya al borde de la histeria…

-pues veras- respondió con una expresión triunfante-el chico trato de resistirse y pues yo…-

Flash Back

En una gran camioneta negra se encontraba un sensual taheño inconsciente en el asiento trasero de esta; junto con un joven alto y con un tono de cabello naranja como chofer….

-Maldita sea porque me meto en estos líos?-se pregunto-ya lo recuerdo porque el meló pidió-sonrió hipócritamente mientras golpeaba el piso del auto.

De un momento a otro el taheño empezó a despertar por el fuerte sonido que llego a sus oídos muy asustado. Después de forcejear arduamente las puertas, tratando de salir de el auto en movimiento…con un certero golpe logro romper el vidrió ya con sus manos ensangrentadas decidió saltar del auto….

El pelinaranja al darse cuenta de esto detuvo la camioneta bajando de esta… rápidamente reviso a l pelirrojo que yacía en el suelo ensangrentado y lleno de polvo.

-Debo llegar a tiempo o….-lo dijo con nerviosa-…prefiero no pesarlo- dijo al momento de subir nuevamente al pelirrojo a la camioneta…

Al momento de empezar a remover las ropas ensangrentadas del el pelirrojo intentó inconscientemente a oponerse lo cual desespero al pelinarana-Ja…pobre tonto no sabes lo que te espera-rió cínicamente resignándose a dejarlo con tan espantoso aspecto.

Ya de nueva cuenta en el camino se lograba divisar una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos-ya casi llegamos-izo una pausa-espero que te guste tu nuevo hogar-lo dijo con una mirada lujuriosa. Mientras apreciaba la atractiva silueta de un ojiazul inconsciente por el retrovisor.

Fin flash back

-entiendo-lo dijo resignado el peleazul-te felicito hiciste un buen trabajo…y dime…-izo una pausa mirándolo lujuriosamente al pelinaranja-que aremos mientras "el" llega por el chico-lo dijo mordiendo el perfecto cuello de un muy sonrojado ají verde

Muy sonrojado y clamando por las mas acciones de su entrenador, lo cual no lo dejaba hablar por tal excitación que le provocaba e incitaba a llegar mas lejos

-o…ya veo-sonrió cínicamente separándose sorpresivamente del pelinaranja –ya que no quieres nada…mejor Límpialo "el"no tarda en llegar-detuvo su andar para mirar los hermosos ojos verdes

-o…vamos el llegara en unas horas no seas así-lo dijo muy confiado-yo se lo que te gusta-lo dijo pasando sus manos por la parte mas sensible de su entrenador-no me digas que no me deseas-frotando su delgado y varonil cuerpo contra el de su entrenador.

Muy incitado el peliazul acorralo al ajíverde-esta bien…-detuvo sus palabras al ver la sonrisa lujuriosa de su acompañante-que mas da…de todos modos…esto me encanta-sonrió lujuriosamente-lo are rápido…-rió ante la mueca de fastidio que avía puesto el pelinaranja-no pongas esa cara sabes que me gusta hacerlo pero "el" no tarda en llegar y no quiero que nos encuentre asiéndolo… -no podía evitar recorrer al ojiverde con una mirada llena de total deseo-tranquilo…de todos modos lo disfrutaremos-pegando su cuerpo mas al del menor.

-esta bien pero… -con un rápido vistazo enfoco al atractivo taheño

-no ay problema lo aremos en el baño o podemos hacerlo en la camioneta-no pudo evitar forjar una sonrisa ante la patético comportamiento de su uke-tu eliges-lo dijo riendo siniestramente

-yo…este-giro un poco su cabeza para evitar que descubriera su sonrojo

-este bien en el baño-lo dijo jalandolo…sin querer el pelinaranja había mirado así la puerta del baño al momento de querer ocultar su sonrojo

Mientras en un lado de la cabaña todo era pasión tanto que se podía respirar en el aire el embriagarte olor a sexo…un inconsciente pelirrojo recordaba con terror un pasaje de su historia el cual aun intentaba olvidar

Flash back

Boris no pudo evitar maquinar una sonrisa triunfante ante las patética palabra sin sentido que le gritaba su niño lo tomo de los lados de su cabeza y se aproximo a sus pequeños y rojos labios -Eres insignificante, sin mi no eres nada- en ese momento lo forzó a profundizar el beso para poder saborear la deliciosa y embriagante cavidad de su niño quien lo observaba con terror, sintiendo dolor al ser profanado por un asqueroso hombre al cual odiaba con toda el alma, separándose violentamente

-suéltame Boris-lo dijo con una expresión de terror en su hermoso y níveo rostro, sus ojos fueron violentamente abiertos al sentir una lengua recorriendo su piel-Basta-pero un fuerte golpe lo iso callar

-cállate niño no me hagas enfadar-lo dijo tirando a tan atractivo chico sobre su sofá de un rápido movimiento un joven pelirrojo se levanto en una desesperada medida de escapar pero su superior lo tomo te un brazo fuertemente el cual se desgarró por tal fuerza el joven aterrorizado no pudo evitar gritar de dolor-cállate niño…que no te enseñe nada-

-por favor...sue..-sus palabras fueron cortadas de golpe al sentir tal dolor en su estomago sacando sangre de su boca y unas cuantas lagrimas de desesperación

-que…no te enseñe a rogar…o si?…eres superior a los demás…pero aun así ruegas no vales la pena eres débil…te diré un secreto desde que eras niño te elegí solo por esto-lo dijo tocando su propia entrepierna la cual estaba abultada por tanta excitación-te deseo niño cada día te deseo mas desde la primera ves que te vi-lo dijo sacando su gran y erecto miembro de su pantalón-tu te encargaras de un problemita que tengo…no me mires así...se que sabes a que me refiero para eso fuiste creado-tomo al adolorido niño de sus brazos fuertemente de rápidos movimientos destrozo toda su ropa-sigues siendo muy atractivo-tomo a el débil joven de los lados de su cabeza …imponiéndolo a abrir sus pequeños labios, de un vertiginoso movimiento introdujo su hinchado miembro en la pequeña cavidad de un aterrorizado niño. Al no poder meterlo todo, empezó a insultar y forcejear en la pequeña boca para poder entrar-entupida puta trágatelo todo-los pequeños y rojos labios no dejaban de emanar sangre al igual que sus majestuosos ojos ártico cristalinas lagrimas que recorrían unas rojizas mejillas por tal presión al abrirle paso al gran miembro del abad-así esta mejor si te portas bien terminare rápido y podrás irte-con un maquiavélico aspecto lleno de placer…en cambio un aterrorizado ojiazul no dejaba de derramar lagrimas que se mezclaban con la sangre de sus labios que no se comparaba con la humillación que sentía al ser el débil juguete de un hombre sin principios el cual le quitaba toda la dignidad que una ves pretendió tener.

End Flash Back

Por Ivanov

Un dolor en mi cuerpo me hace despertar pero que? Donde estoy no conozco este lugar…que paso, me ara traído ese tipo con el que me encontré?…debo salir de aquí, no dejare que algún loco desquiciado me haga algo, tengo mucho dolor, mis manos arden y están sangrando esto no me esta gustando, debo salir de aquí y llamarle a alguien.

End Por Ivanov

Un chico pelirrojo se levanta muy adolorido de un sofá, dirigiéndose a la puerta _Vamos tala tu puedes no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario…alguien te espera en casa y a de estar preocupado yo se que puedo_ el pelirrojo llega muy pesadamente a la puerta la abre muy sigilosamente tratando de no hacer ruido para no atraer la atención de su captor sale apresuradamente dirigiéndose así el camino nevado que logra divisar a lo lejos…saco de su ropas aun ensangrentadas un celular al cual marco un numero 4…9…2…1…2…3…1…4…13...

-vamos contesta…-estaba desesperado corriendo rumbo a ningún lado ese lugar le era desconocido a la ciudad si estaba a su alease seguía estando muy lejos de hay

-residencia Kuznetzon que desea-

-habla Yuriy…-con voz agitada

-o Yuriy porque te oyes tan agitado e no me estarás engañando…-al oir un gruñido de parte del lobo prefirió cambiar el tema-bueno, bueno no importa…nos quedamos de ver en el restaurante de siempre para comer y no fuiste yo creo…-sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte grito

-BRIAN…YA CALLATE-lo dijo muy enojado y agitado

-tranquilo no te enojes…que te sucede?-con tono ofendido

-Bryan…te necesitó-estaba muy cansado por tanto esfuerzo

-Yuriy se que me amas y me deseas pero no me incites o cuando llegues te ira mal-la ultima frase la dijo con un tono muy provocativo

-enserio Bryan no me cinto bien…por favor ven por mi…-con voz entre cortada y débil muy ajena para el pobre platinado.

-donde estas?...iré por ti de inmediato-ya muy preocupado por tal muestra de debilidad en el lobo

-no se donde estoy…estoy cerca de un bosque pero no se cual, creo que estoy…-la comunicación fue cortada al desmayarse un cansado taheño.

-pobre chico no se ve bien-lo cual fue dicho por un extraño

-no creo que este bien; mejor hay que llevárnoslo-un poco apresurado por la gravedad del dueño de tan hermosos ojos ártico.

/Continuara…/

Se que escribí muy poquito pero solo déjenme decirles que es mi primer fic que publico así que no me maten.

Este fic esta dedicado a Der Engel der Toten Que el me impulso a escribir a ayudar, en este capitulo no abra Lemmond porque no me llego la inspiración XD.

Y perdón en las faltas de ortografías


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué debo hacer?

-no se donde estoy…estoy cerca de un bosque pero no se cual, creo que estoy…-la comunicación fue cortada al desmayarse un fatigado taheño.

-pobre chico no se ve bien-lo cual fue dicho por un extraño

-no creo que este bien; mejor hay que llevárnoslo-un poco apresurado por la gravedad del dueño de tan hermosos ojos ártico.

Horas antes

-yo…este-giro un poco su cabeza para evitar que descubriera su sonrojo

-este bien en el baño-lo dijo jalándolo…sin querer el pelinaranja había mirado así la puerta del baño al momento de querer ocultar su sonrojo

En el baño

-Espera, no quiero hacerlo aquí, y si nos ve ese niño-refiriéndose al joven pelirrojo que permanecía cerca e la chimenea

-no creo que despierte, si es cierto lo que paso en el camino; no despertara dentro de un par de horas-resoplo ante la patética preocupación de el joven pelinaranja-tranquilo, es mas si no quieres hacerlo no ay problema-encaminándose a la salida del baño

-no, espera-sujetándose de la muñeca de su entrenador-no te vallas, no es que no lo quiera hacer sino…que me pone nervioso la presencia de ese chico…no mal interpretes-con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-esta bien…pero…-miro en su entre pierna la cual ya estaba abultada por tanta excitación que le provocaba cada roce de el pequeño oji verde-entremos a la regadera tengo un problema que esta doliendo mucho-al momento de empezar a sacar sus pantalones y sus bóxer de sus varoniles y bien formadas piernas.

-espera-el peleazul lo miro confundido-deja me ir antes por ropa limpia no quiero salir de aquí desnudo y en una de esas que ese niño me vea.

-date prisa o se me ajaran las ganas-era cierto rara era la ves que su entrenador se desidia a hacerle el amor…ya que siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo o en algún proyecto ultra secreto-.Te esperare en la tina, es mas si nos ve desnudos mejor-lo dio jalando a un sorprendido joven pelinaranja hacia la tina llena de deliciosa agua

-basta, ya ves lo que hiciste me mojaste-trato de levantarse, estaba un poco enfadado, el no había olvidado lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser.

Un joven peleazul lo acorralo sobre la tina con agua sentándose en su estomago, al sentir la excitación de su novio no pudo evitar suspirar de placer, esto era muy excitante aun mas lo era estar con un joven disciplinado.

-siempre as sido el mejor en esto Brucklin-miro confundido el dueño de ese nombre-siempre fuiste el único que me llego a excitar hasta la locura-el joven pelinarana sonrió ante las dulces aunque lujuriosas palabras de su querido amante

-gracias-uniéndose en un profundo y arrebatador beso lo cual los llevaba a recorrerse con una intensidad, la cual solo conocían los dos.

Horas después en el bosque

-llevémoslo lo mas antes posible a la cabaña esperemos que "el" no llegue en este rato o estamos perdidos-corriendo con un joven pelirrojo en sus brazos, seguido por un peinaranja un poco preocupado por la condición en la que se encontraba el dueño de Wolborg.

-si debemos llegar rápido, con quien crees que hablaba por teléfono-mirando con duda a el mayor.

-no me interesa saberlo…lo único que quiero es llegar a la cabaña-un poco agitado por el esfuerzo que hacia ante el frió y el peso de el taheño

-Basta no quiero-dijo inconscientemente

-creo que esta soñando…me pregunto con quien será-pregunto el ojiverde, acercándose hacia el joven taheño.

-no nos interesa eso, ahora corre mas rápido idiota-lo dijo ya muy enojado..._Como es posible que Brucklin prefiera preocuparse por los sueños de esta puta envés de salvar nuestras cabezas, si "el" esta en este momento en la cabaña estamos pedidos._

Mientras los dos secuestradote corrían apresuradamente a la cabaña un atractivo taheño que permanecía en los brazos de uno de ellos no dejaba de recordar un doloroso pasado llenó de dolor y eterno sufrimiento.

Flash Back

-Yuriy quédate quito-repetía una y otra ves un abad, el cual estaba sumido de placer al tener su miembro entre los rojos labios de un niño-se siente bien Yuriy-expresaba una y otra ves, sabiendo muy bien que la respuesta del taheño era muy diferente, ante tanta umillasion de estar espues

_La vida no puede ser mas cruel, quiero desaparecer, no quiero esto, jamás lo e querido…estar aquí es como estar muerto…pero aun así no logro morir…quiero morir quiero…_esos eran los pensamientos que surcaban la mente desprotegida de un aterrorizado joven de 16 años que era obligado a mantener un asqueroso y viejo miembro en sus pequeños y rojizos labios, estos estaban derramando sangre la cual lubricaba el miembro de el abad.

Rápidamente es empujado Asia el suelo-ya esta suficientemente lubricado, pequeño-su sonrisa malévola se planto en los labios del abad- ahora empieza lo mejor-expreso al momento de abrir los glúteos de el pequeño-aya boy-dijo al momento de empujar su erecto miembro en el pequeño orificio de tan aterrorizado niño-esta muy apretado-reía sádicamente mientras empujaba fuertemente, mientras que la sangre no dejaba de derramarse de la entrepierna de el taheño, al sentir tal dolor.

_Mi cuerpo se va a partir en dos, esto es muy doloroso me duele, quiero que se termine, por favor alguien…_pedía a grito en su mente, ya que tanto dolor le quitaba el aliento, cada envestida era un paso mas a la muerte, la muerte era la salvación para terminar con tanto dolor que embargaba su débil cuerpo.

End Flash Back

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo, al sentir una calidez en su cuerpo, la cual amargaba cada rincón de la destruida cabaña, trato de levantarse pero…estaba amarrado al sillón.

-que bueno que despertaste-una vos maquiavélica y desconocida para el, rebotaba en las paredes, de la destruida cabaña-ya era hora, paresia que dormirías para siempre-empezó a acercarse al pelirrojo, el cual denotaba temor-.tranquilo, "yo" no te are nada-lo dijo al momento de colocar su mano sobre los rojizos cabellos,-.hueles delicioso-esto puso nervioso al niño

-quien eres?-lo dijo muy asustado, no sabia donde ni con quien estaba-aléjate-tratando de defenderse de esos toques.

-tranquilo, no debes preocuparte de mi, preocuparte por quien vendrá por ti, por que alguien quiere verte-con una mueca de felicidad, ante lo asustado de el patético niño -.pero antes comerás-dio alejándose un poco-Brucklin, trae la comida-pidió, mejor dicho exigió -.la perra despertó-ese sobrenombre no le agrado al pelirrojo, frunzo el seño.

Levantándose rápidamente-.no soy una perra, retira lo que dijiste-exigió, lanzando un certero golpe al rostro del peleazul; el ojiazul recibió el golpe.

-maldita puta, que te pasa-regresando el golpe y airándolo al suelo-. Que te crees al golpearme si todos los indultos lo mere un juguete como tu-ya estaba arto ese niño lo sacaba de quicio-.degustan mis golpes e dime, te gustan-el taheño perdió el conocimiento por tantos golpes.

Su mente era un disparate, recuerdos iban y venían desquiciando sus pensamientos.

Flash Back

_Mi vida no puede ser peor, e sido ultrajado, creí que con lo de ciber tala seria el limite pero el señor Boris fue muy cruel conmigo,_ yacía en el suelo ensangrentado, por su propia sangre-maldito-, susurro en la casi inconcina, el viejo inmundo estaba ya vestido y preparado para partir hacia su nuevo laboratorio.

-me hubiera gustado llevarte conmigo, pero… ya ves lo que me hiciste hacer, no debiste hacerme enfadar, tu sangre manchara a la camioneta, pero…volveré por ti, no lo olvides pequeño, la vida que tienes me perteneces, yo te la di y puedo quitártela.- con un fuerte y feroz beso se despidió-.nos veremos otra vez- al momento de inyectar al pequeño con un liquido verdoso-esto te duele pero ya pasara-reía sádicamente

_Si, duele y mucho, pero no se compara con lo que siento en mi interior; el se esta alejando genial ahora cinto como la oscuridad me abrasa se siente tan bien…creo...Que….ya…puedo…morir…_

//Continuara//

Desde aquí empieza un Flash Back asta que les vuelvo avisar terminara…OK, no olviden dejar sus reviews, No me maten, escribí poco pero desapareció la inspiración pero ya saben ustedes pueden darme ideas para seguirle: si quieren comunicarse conmigo, dejen su reviews o comuniquense a mi correo...


	3. Chapter 3

Mi verdadero miedo

_Mi vida no puede ser peor, e sido **violado**, creí que con lo de ciber tala seria el limite pero el señor Boris fue muy cruel conmigo,_ yacía en el suelo ensangrentado, por su propia sangre-maldito-, susurro en la casi inconcina, el viejo inmundo estaba ya vestido y preparado para partir hacia su nuevo laboratorio.

-me hubiera gustado llevarte conmigo, pero… ya ves, tu me das muchos problemas, no debiste hacerme enfadar… tu sangre debe recordarte que no puedes huir de mi, pero…volveré por ti, no lo olvides pequeño, la vida que tienes me perteneces, yo te la di y puedo quitártela.- con un fuerte y feroz beso se despidió-.nos veremos otra vez- al momento de inyectar al pequeño con un liquido verdoso-esto te duele pero ya pasara-reía sádicamente

_Si, duele y mucho, pero no se compara con lo que siento en mi interior; el se esta alejando genial ahora cinto como la oscuridad me abrasa se siente tan bien…creo...Que….ya…puedo…morir… _la inconciencia por fin le llego al pobre taheño, tarde pero llego.

Horas después

-por favor, por favor, espero que estés bien…-un Rubio estaba muy preocupado, por el estado muy deplorable de el dueño de Wolborg-. No me puedes dejar...demonios, no debí dejarlo solo- se decía mientras daba vueltas por la sala de espera del hospital.

-tranquilo, Bryan, el estará bien el es muy fuerte- un **ruso-japonés **que permanecía sentado junto a un desesperado Ruso

-jóvenes-hablo una hermosa mujer de hermoso cabello negro-. Debo informarles del estado de salud que presenta el joven Ivanov; temo informarles que según los análisis, el joven fue…-no podía continuar ni ella misma en sus años de medico había visto algo así-…no se como decirles-un gruñido por parte de los rusos la presiono-fue violado-la cara de asombro no se izo esperar por los integrantes de los Demolition Boys, ya se lo esperaban ya que…

Mini Flash Back

Un rubio oji gris buscaba desesperadamente a un taheño que llevaba horas desaparecido lo único que vio antes que desapareciera fue haberlo visto saliendo del estadio de beyblade hacia la abatía con el mismísimo de "Boris"

Cerca de donde el se encontraba se empezaron a oír pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia el; _será tala o quien será?_. Se preguntaba precipitadamente en su mente; al momento de sentir que el sujeto al que provenían los ruidos se acercaba no tubo mas que preocuparse; era Boris dirigiéndose precipitadamente hacia la salida, su ropa con un tinte carmesí sobre ellas, al momento de ver que ese hombre se alejaba por el corredor, no dudo ni un momento en dirigirse a la oficina perteneciente a Boris; al entrar precipitadamente pudo notar mas de ese liquido carmesí sobre el frió suelo, sus ojos se abrieron sin más ni más al ver al dueño de su corazón, tirado sobre esa sucia sangre, todo su ser tembló al ver de donde provenía ese liquidó, de entre los glúteos, no solo sangre sino un liquido blanquecino que imagino que era de ese maldito de Boris…

Al regresar su atención pudo ver que tala estaba inconsciente, la preocupación lo hizo imaginar lo peor, ese maldito lo pagaría por su vida que se lo pagaría; como se atrevía a tocar a su adorado; alzo a el pelirrojo entre sus brazos, pero antes lo tapo con su chaqueta y se dirigió a la enfermería…

End Mini Flash Back

-como esta?-la vos del Bicolor logro desase ese horrible silencio.

-reconstruimos su recto, pero no a despertado, pero sus signos vitales ya están controlados-trato de explicar su estado de la mejor forma, para no preocupar a los jóvenes rusos -.se pondrá bien-explico.

-puedo verlo- se denotaba que el rubio ojigris tenia una horrible preocupación que carcomía todo su ser.

-creo que si, pero uno a la ves-explico el medico que les atendía.

-tu primero Bryan-expreso el joven ojos rojos _Se nota que esta muy preocupado, se que el a estado enamorado de el desde ase mucho tiempo, no lo puedo negar yo también amo a Yuriy pero si con Bryan es feliz, no me interpondré._

-si- no dejo esperar ni un momento mas; se dirigió a la habitación, su gran amor estaría bien o… no, no debía pensar en eso el lo amaba se lo iba a decir, esa misma tarde, pero con esto el dudaba que tala, lo llegara a siquiera a dirigirle la palabra…

-Vamos entra-un empujón por parte por el dueño de Dranzer lo hizo despertar.

-ya boy Hiwatrari-estaba nervioso pero no iba a dejar que el bicolor lo descubriera.

Sigilosamente, se dirigió en esa cama de sabanas blancas recostado en ella se encontraba su amado ángel pelirrojo se acerco asta quedar a unos pasos de el…_Mi amado ángel, no se que maniático te puede hacer esto; como no saberlo el animal de Boris se atrevió a tocarte_ se aproximo hasta sentarse en una silla colocada para las visitas; lentamente su brazo se avecino hacia esa pálida mano la tomo entre la suya y la beso tiernamente-te amo, pequeño-no podía evitar sentirse imponente; sentía que el mundo se iba a derrumbar si su pelirrojo se alejaba de el –sin ti, no podré soportar este mundo…yo solo lo soportaba por ti…solo por ver esa breve pero dulce sonrisa plasmarse en tus labios en cada victoria…tantos años tantos subimientos no importarán nada si no estas aquí conmigo…para disfrutar esto…lo que hemos forjado para nosotros-su mano seguía apresando la de el joven barbitaheño –despierta…despierta…daría todo por que despertaras-repetía una y otra ves; lo cierto era que el rubio cada momento perdía las esperanzas de que su taheño desertara pero un leve apretón en su mano lo devolvió a la realidad-tala?-pregunto ya mas tranquilo

Poco a poco esos ojos ártico se fueron abriendo justo en ese momento lo miro directamente a los ojos-no-dijo un poco inconsciente-no soy Tala, Tala es el nombre que me dio mi verdugo Boris, el nombre que me dieron mis padres es Yuriy-volvió a serrar los ojos…

-como sabes eso?, como sabes tu verdadero nombre? ninguno de nosotros lo conoce-pregunto intrigado como iba saber algo de su pasado antes de la abatía…

Mas no hubo contestación, la inconciencia volvió al dueño de Wolborg, barias preguntas surcaban por la mente de un rubio, preocupado? O tal vez intrigado?...como sabia esas cosas?...se lo debía preguntar…pero hasta que vuela despertar…

//Continuara//

Se que quedo un poco corto pero…haber que les paréese?...espero que no me maten a pero antes…LE DEDICO ESTE FIC A GabZ y a Der Engel der Toten ya que me a dejado sus reviews y creo que escriben unos excelentes fics…

Asta la próxima…a y dejen sus reviews…


	4. Chapter 4

Quiero estar contigo

_Mi entrepierna arde como mil infiernos, siento un ardor que me desgarra todo…_unos ojos azules se fueron abriendo lentamente poco a poco fueron enfocando una pequeña pero amplia habitación "Blanca_" como puede ser blanca si en la abadía todo es oscuridad_.

Al mover su lúcida mirada a su alrededor pudo enfocar a un Rubio dormido sosteniendo su mano.

-Bryan-con voz ronca y una tanta curiosidad, trato de levantarse un poco pero una horrible y dolorosa punzada en medio de sus glúteos lo hizo caer; trato de ahogar un gritillo pero aun así el brusco movimiento despertó al dueño de Falborg.

-Tala…?-al ver a tan atractivo taheño acostado con esa mirada lo hizo casi saltar de emisión –…que bueno que as despertado-pero al ver esos ojos tan confundidos, no pudo evitar abrasarle, siendo inmediatamente correspondido-que bueno que estas bien…estaba tan preocupado…creí…creí…que te perdía…-unas cuantas lagrimas de emoción, no pudieron evitar salir de ese varonil muchacho…

-Bryan…Bryan…que bueno que estas aquí-decía el pobre taheño, el estaba muy asustado. No podía creer que lo había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento. Las lágrimas no dejaban de humedecer esas pálidas y sonrojadas mejillas

-estaré siempre para ti…siempre-ese abraso era una muestra de afecto amistosa?..._debo decirle…yo debo_-tala…debo decirte algo-

-no…-dijo decidida pero avergonzadamente, la cara de tristeza se hizo notar en el rubio-no me llames tala-especifico-ese no es mí nombre, mi nombre es…-

-Yuriy-interrumpió, por reflejo recordando así las últimas palabras de Yuriy expresadas antes de quedarse dormido…

-Como sabes tu?-como sabia el ají gris eso el no recordaba haberle dicho nada o si?...

-tu me lo dijiste…antes de quedarse dormido…pero la pregunta es que como lo sabes tu?...dices que es tu verdadero nombre… pero como lo sabes si nosotros no sabemos nuestros nombres…pasados antes de la abadía…-esa curiosidad no se apartaba de su mente quería saber…el quería…

Sin querer el rubio olvido por completo lo quería decirle, ya que la conversación lo llenaba de una total curiosidad, que solo podía ser apaciguada con algunas respuestas por parte del taheño.

-bueno…ese es el nombre que tenia antes de entra a la abadía…lo se porque Boris-lo dijo con terror-el me…el me enseño mi acta de nacimiento; pero solo me la mostró para ver que le pertenezco-explico-tala era el nombre de el proyecto en el que estuve…recuerdas el de Cyber Tala-miro con dolor; _hay perdí mi alma en las tinieblas._

-tranquilo…Yuriy…-beso su frente-Siempre contaras conmigo-

-si, lose-se sintió tan bien ese beso tal vez fue en su frente pero fue con mucho sentimiento-gracias…-

-no debes agradecerlo, yo siempre estaré contigo-sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada fugas, lobo contra halcón, poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando asta rozarse, ese caricia fue dulce y calmada, se separaron poco a poco al terminar el contacto- "Te amo"-lo dijo, el quería decírselo por fin se lo había dicho pero Tala es decir Yuriy que diría?…le correspondería? o lo rechazaría?

Esa palabra "Te amo" era algo que jama sabia oído era una palabra que hacia latir su corazón demasiado rápido-Bryan yo…yo…Te…amo…-lo dijo muy bajo pero entendible-Te amo…Bryan-lo dijo, lo dijo jamás lo había dicho pero, tampoco había sentido algo por nadie…solo por Bryan su gran y verdadero amigo.

El corazón latía demasiado rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento se detendría; no lo podía asimilar, su ángel lo amaba, lo amaba…rápidamente se acerco envolviendo el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, se aproximo a sus rojos labios besándose apasionadamente, tratando de saborear uno mas del otro, cada momento prolongaba la erótica sensación que ocasionaba ese simple contacto…poco a poco bajo sus manos acariciando el pequeño cuerpo níveo asta llegar debajo de la bata de hospital, al no traer ropa interior tomo sin ningún problema el miembro de el taheño ocasionando así que dejara salir un pequeño gritillo…

-Basta…me duele-el rubio rápidamente lo soltó alejándose un poco del cuerpo –me duele…-repitió

-lo siento no debí hacer eso…después de lo que te sucedió lo siento-beso su frente-no lo volveré, hacer si tu no me lo pides- correspondió besándole los labios pero ahora como una frágil caricia-con tenerte en mis brazos me basta- _te amo tanto, como pude ser tan entupido y lastimarte después de todo lo que has pasado, se que me perdonas ya que tu me as correspondido al beso pero…quiero ayudarte pero no se como…_-necesitas algo?-pregunto tratando de hacer sentir cómodo al taheño.

-si…quiero estar contigo, siempre, prométemelo, promete que no dejaras que nada me pase…promételo-quería saber si Bryan seria capas de protegerlo, cuando algo malo pasara.

-te juro que tú y yo estaremos untos, siempre sin importar lo que pase, y te protegeré de cualquiera que te quiera dañar- juro, el lo decía con toda la devoción que tenia.

-solo contigo me siento bien…no me olvidare, todo lo que en este día nos juramos…solo contigo podré disfrutar esta libertad, quiero volver a vivir, porque ahora se que eres mi destino, desde que cruzaste mi camino, lo supe…-musito, el taheño muy seguro de sus decisiones.

-yo quiero estar contigo-dijo sinceramente-nadie podrá llenar mi corazón, mas que tu, no puedo continuar sin ti, tu eres mi libertad, ahora se que eres mi destino; tu eres mi luz, tu sientes lo mismo que yo, por que se que tu llenaras mi vida, yo quiero estar contigo-expreso con una mirada llena de total amor…

Ese abraso fue la muestra mas clara de amor que jamás se avían demostrado; ellos desde que se conocieron curaban sus heridas, se ayudaban, pero jamás se avían demostrado abiertamente ese amor lleno de ternura. Pero desde ese día debían luchar por ese amor, ya que ellos ya se disponían a jurarlo, siempre estar juntos…

Pero desde la oscuridad un Bicolor pudo oír todas esas muestras de afecto _Se que serás feliz… Yuriy… pero…te deseo… talvez no me ames nunca… pero te are mío… te lo advierto te are mío… no me importa si es a la fuerza pero me pertenecerás… _con esos pensamientos se alejo para planear su jugada para hacer suyo al pelirrojo…**_MEPERTENESERAS_**

End Flash Back

_Ese día juramos amor eterno…y aquí hay una nueva prueba ayúdame… Bryan a salir de aquí _sus ojos se fueron abriendo encontrándose con…

//Continuara//

Se que quedo un poco cursi…pero apenas va a empezar la tortura

Este se lo dedico a GabZ… fue la primera persona en leerlo y contestarme…

Trato de actualizar lo más antes posible también acabo de actualizar "La eternidad de tu belleza" así que si tienen tiempo denle una leída…

Esta pues regular aunque yo lo diga XD

No olviden dejar su reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Estruendosa Vida

_Juramos amor eterno, me prometiste protegerme, ahora necesito de ti…ayúdame_ esa ártica mirada fue descubriéndose pero encontrándose con…un par de ojos verdes mirando, su cuerpo 'desnudo' _estoy desnudo, pero cuando?_ Su mirada se mostraba desesperada, era inusual estar desnudo, y con un hombre desconocido recorriendo su cuerpo, en la misma habitación.

Trato de alejarse y cubrir su desnudes, mas la voz del desconocido sonó-no te molestes moverte te ves muy bien así-sonrió lujuriosa, ese sujeto tenia su cabello tenia un tinte naranja, viéndose un tanto elegante, también se asían contemporáneos sus ojos verdes que le daban un toque sensual. Para el pelirrojo ese sujeto le daba un malo presentimiento, era el mismo sujeto que lo rapto en ese callejón? O quien era?

-que vas hacer conmigo?-trato de sonar seguro pero su temor se hacia presente en su mirada azulina , mientras examinaba los movimientos de ese joven…que querría ese hombre con el? porque lo trajo? esas preguntas rondaban la mente de ese joven ojo azul.

-no te preocupes no te aremos nada 'nosotros'-sonrrio-.trata de no hacer enojar a oto sujeto, si lo ases te puede ir peor a lo que ya te hizo- explico.

-hazle caso o te ira peor…porque me quede con ganas de hacerte algunas 'cosas'-explico con una mirada libidinosa explorando ese níveo cuerpo, ese joven tenia el cabello azul, unos ojos pardos, acompañados de una gran sonrisa diabólica-.te daremos de comer en un rato mas-dijo al oído de el pelirrojo, sin importar la mirada de terror que tenia en esos momentos de desesperación, pero un toque muy estruendoso a la puerta se hizo hacer presente-.ahora quien será?- grito desesperado por la interrupción, no era la primera ves que los interrumpían, primero cuando estaban en el baño…sin querer sus recuerdos regresaron a su mente…

Mini Flash Back

Un joven peleazul lo acorralo sobre la tina con agua sentándose en su estomago, al sentir la excitación de su novio no pudo evitar suspirar de placer, esto era muy excitante aun mas lo era estar con un joven sometido por sus deseos.

-siempre as sido el mejor en esto Brooklyn-miro confundido el dueño de ese nombre-siempre fuiste el único que me llego a excitar hasta doler-el joven pelinarana sonrió ante las dulces aunque lujuriosas palabras de su querido amante.

-gracias-uniéndose en un profundo y arrebatador beso lo cual los llevaba a recorrerse con una intensidad, la cual solo conocían los dos.

Besos mas besos, carisias mas carisias, esta era la forma en la que se demostraban su amor, se amaban, se deseaban, el joven ojiverde era el único con ropa, así que poco a poco se fueron despojando de esa; primero esa ajustada camisa poco a poco se la logro quitar, ya estaba listo para quitar esos pantalones cuando…un golpe los saco de su transe.

-que fue eso?-pregunto el pelinaranja-.creo que fue…-fue callado con un dedo de su novio.

-callado-solo eso dijo, otro golpeteo de una puerta se escucho-. No puede ser-rápidamente el peliazul se levanto-.la perra se a escapado-explico, poniéndose sus pantalones y una camisa un poco húmeda-. Vamos…levántate Brooklyn -los dos se terminaron de vestir rápidamente; saliendo a buscar a un Taheño; aun con una la excitación bajo sus pantalones.

End Mini Flash Back

-Hitoshi-fue llamado por su amante-quieres que yo abra?-sugirió

-no-dijo-yo lo are, yo debo entregárselo-explico con una media sonrisa, lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes dirigió una ardiente mirada asía el taheño, tomo manija de esta y lenta, pero provocativamente, abrió la puerta…-.bienvenido… ya a desertado…estábamos por darle de comer-dijo un poco nervioso, cualquiera se pondría nervioso con esa mirada fría, que expresaba odio, rencor y muchos mas sentimientos.

-que bien…los felicito-hablo esa despreciable persona-aquí esta su paga-entrego un maletín pequeño, rápidamente fue abierto mostrando una serie de frascos un tanto extraños-. Si funciona, solo debes inyectarlo-se dirijo asía el ahora desnudo pelirrojo-.buen trabajo-repitió-se ve delicioso-paso su lengua por sus labios asiendo seña de que le complacía el trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo asiendo temblar al oji azul.

-si…si señor-rápidamente pudo un abrigo sobre el torso desnudo-. Lo subo a u camioneta?-pregunto nervioso el peliazul.

-si, súbanlo- exigió, los dos chicos tomaron al pelirrojo, el cual forcejeaba para que no lo tocaran…pero al fin de cuentas logrado subirlo, mientras el malévolo ahora dueño del taheño, estaba apunto de subir miro a los otros dos chicos-. Solo porque me complace su trabajo, no preguntare por que esta desnudo-una sonrisa diabólica se podía observar en el rostro de esa persona tan despreciable, termino de subir inmediatamente asiéndole seña al conductor que arrancara…-Volví por ti…Mi amor-susurro al taheño…su Mirada decían deseo, su sonrisa decía pasión y su corazón latía con mucho calor…-. Se que tarde pero veme aquí, estaremos juntos por siempre-rió ante la mirada de terror que mostraba el joven taheño-. No me mires así, tu y yo debemos estar juntos…juntos-se acerco muy rápidamente, al acercarse, el taheño pudo sentir la excitación del individuo contra su abdomen…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….-gritaba el taheño, el terror lo invadía sentía que volverá a ser violado salvajemente como años atrás-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..-de nuevo grito, pero fue callado por una bofetada, asiéndole sangrar el labio inferior…lo cual hizo que intervinieran las lagrimas del taheño, lagrimas, mas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre de sus labios…

-maldito niño…no recordaba que fueras tan llorón-expreso, pero aun así no lograba detener las lágrimas del taheño-. Esta bien me harte…por tus malos modales, seré salvaje…y lo are sin ninguna preparación-sonrió ante sus propias palabras, al momento de sacar su miembro ya muy abultado y tomar al taheño de sus caderas…al estar desnudo el joven ojiazul, no fue muy difícil localizar su entrada, estaba apunto de invadirla cuando…

-señor, siento interrumpir pero hemos llegado-el conductor interrumpió, asiendo que la excitación de el dueño del ojiasul bajara un poco…

-esta bien…- se separo del joven taheño –terminaremos adentro- el taheño se había salvado de ser violado, pero por ahora, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus azulinas orbes…

Al salir del auto el individuo a una gran mansión situada al parecer en medio de un gran bosque, no se podían ver caminos, nada ninguna salida, como escapar de un lugar así, si lo intentaba seguro se perdería, lo encontrarían y lo 'castigarian', cual fuera su elección estaba perdido, tenia que ser inteligente si quería escapar ileso, pero si iba a escapar tenia que sacrificar algunas 'cosas'…

-camina- ordeno el individuo ahora su dueño, el pelirrojo sumisamente obedeció, para sobrevivir tenia que ser inteligente, tenia que obedecer y tenia que entregar todo…esa era la única mentalidad a la que se apegaría para escapar…sus lagrimas dejaron de caer y se dirigió con el tipo, asía su nueva 'casa'.

_Espero que algún día me perdones, Bryan, por lo que voy a hacer, perdóname…pero si quiero escapar tendré que volver a ser 'Tala el cybor perfecto'…_

//Continuara//

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, desde aquí se vera todo lo que es capas de hacer una persona por escapar y sobrevivir…

O si descubran quien es el ahora dueño de el pelirrojo, puede ser cualquiera…

E dejado barias pistas pero ustedes descubran quien es puede ser

-Boris

-Kai

Dejen sus reviews

Adivinen que quiere decir Yuriy con: "Traer a Cybor tala"


	6. Chapter 6

Sumisión

Se podía ver a lo alto de el horizonte a una gran mansión nevado, el cielo con unas grandes nubes las cuales intentaban cubrir la esplendorosa luna, lo cual daba la impresión que pronto, nevaría y que un frío congelador llegaría…pero en esa gran residencia se podía ver solo una luz alumbrando una de las tantas habitaciones en esa habitación en especial se encontraba una gran cama con sabanas oscuras, en esa cama se podía apreciar a un pálido cuerpo, con un cabello rojo como la sangre y una mirada azulina, la cual denotaba muchos sentimientos, odio, miedo, nerviosismo, todos esos sentimientos rondaban en su mente y eran demostrados en su mirada…

(Por Ivanov)

Me ordeno que me dirigiera a esta habitación, como si no supiera que me quiere hacer, Maldito bastasrdo como lo odio, debo permanecer sentado en la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación, quieto, sin hacer ningún ruido o me ira peor, no debe tardar ya a pasado algún tiempo…no se cuanto…debo concentrarme para no sentir nada…Como quisiera ser una persona sin sentimiento, sin ilusiones y…y no sentir dolor…nunca había deseado ser como antes…ser como cyber tala

(End Ivanov)

Pasos apresurados por parte de un anciano llamaron la atención de un taheño, esa vos lúgubre lo hizo temblar -Wow…que bien te vez- decía mientras examinaba al desnudo cuerpo que permanecía en esa amplia cama de sabanas tan oscuras como la noche-.Mi pequeño- expreso, cínicamente al momento que con pasos apresurados se acercaba al pequeño cuerpo.

El ojo ártico solo permanecía hay observando odiando con la mirada a el repugnante anciano que lo observaba con lujuria-.Que sucede?-fingió inocencia, creyéndose digno de poder manipular a tan débil chico-.Yuriy, tu mismo sabes lo que debes hacer para que no te duela…no sufrirás si…te comportas-sonrió libidinosamente, ese hombre era de las pocas personas que sabían el verdadero nombre del pelirrojo-.Tu decides que vas a hacer?-esperando, y mirando a ese pálido cuerpo que cada segundo deseaba mas.

De contestación solo observo como el pelirrojo solo bajaba la cabeza y posteriormente se recostaba en la amplia cama- así…Me gusta-contesto el anciano, por tales acciones de su niño…lentamente el anciano se fue posando sobre el pequeño cuerpo, dirigiéndose estrepitosamente hacia los rojos y apetecibles labios; un manjar que muy pocos eran los merecedores de rozarse con ellos; los lamió, los mordió hasta poder saborear la roja y fina sangre; un delicia de los dioses, el infortunado taheño permanecía inmóvil siendo besado y ultrajado.

_Quiero que esto termine por favor_ poco a poco la oscuridad fue cubriendo su cuerpo y por un momento no sintió las manos de ese hombre tocándolo ni los labios que le daban tanto asco.

-hasta ahora te as portado 'Muy bien'- voltio a ver el hermoso rostro y lo encontró con los ojos serrados, al su parecer fingiendo estar dormido -. No te hagas el dormido…despierta-lanzo un golpe a su cabeza, asiendo inmediatamente sangrar su ceja-. O perdona, mira como a quedado tu hermoso rostro-toco la sangre, era una sensación agradable-.la sangre es vida…al igual que tu- beso sus labios, aun dejando correr la apetitosa sangre, que manchaba la gran cama-.Casi lo olvido- toma un frasco, junto con un baso de agua, poco a poco el anciano fue ingiriendo una serie de pastillas azules una tras otra….mientras en la mente de tala…

_Donde estoy?_ se preguntaba se veía un frágil cuerpo pálido entre tanta oscuridad, miraba asustado a la nada.

-tu puedes dar vida por lo cual debes vivir-una vos irreconocible retumbo en su cabeza

-quien eres?...Que significa eso?-pregunto a la nada esperando una respuesta

-ya lo sabrás a su tiempo…ahora despierta-sentensio.

Poco a poco los ojos del taheño fueron abiertos, al sentir un agudo dolor en su cabeza, busco a su alrededor alguna señal de aquel hombre que momentos atrás había intentado tomarlo a la fuerza. No tubo que buscare mas aquel hombre se encontraba sentado a un extremo de la cama tomando al parecer medicamento, para que? Se preguntaba mentalmente el taheño, pero sus pensamientos fueron sustituidos por un gran terror al sentir y ver la ultrajante mirada de ese hombre, intento escapar bajarse de esa cama pero aquel hombre siendo más grande y más fuerte no le fue difícil atrapar de un brazo al asustado niño.

-teníamos un trato…bastardo-su voz sonaba tan molesta, llena de odio, tratando así de intimidar al joven, que al parecer lo estaba logrando, ya que el joven dejo de forcejear para quedarse quieto a merced de ese hombre-.así me gusta…lo único que debes hacer es abrir las piernas y dejar que yo me divierta allí a adentro…a cambio no sentirás dolor…bueno solo un poco al momento que entre…también cuando empujé-echo una risotada diabólica al aire, el joven taheño sintió mucho miedo, pero al mismo tiempo asco asía ese hombre, _Cerdo_ pensó, por las aterradoras y lujuriosas palabras que le dirigía. Ya no recibió respuesta por parte del pelirrojo el cual trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus cristalinos orbes.

Tomo efusivamente la quijada del joven besándolo apasionadamente; evidentemente no fue correspondido. Poco a poco fue recostando el frágil cuerpo sobre las oscuras sabanas que reposaban sobre la amplia cama. Mientras el hombre se degustaba con los deliciosos labios, al contrario el pelirrojo no cabía en tanto asco que le daba ese hombre.

Sintiendo a un más placer fue recorriendo el frágil cuerpo sintiendo el los leves espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo del taheño al sentir las manos de ese hombre recorriéndolo, ya no hizo menor movimiento como había pensado momentos atrás hay que sacrificar "cosas" para poder sobrevivir, y ser capas de escapar. Así que esos pensamientos le dieron una esperanza de regresar con su amado. Y momentos después sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por tantos sensaciones y pensamientos que tenia, sin pensarlo mas empezó a corresponder los besos y carisias, besando apasionadamente al hombre frotando sus miembros, por un momento olvido el asco y el repudio que le tenia a ese hombre, imaginando que por fin estaba con Bryan haciendo el amor; después de todo Bryan no lo había presionado para tener relaciones, después de lo que paso tiempo atrás, ya que lo respetaba mucho y no lo quería lastimar.

De repente dejo salir un fuerte gemido -mmmm…Bryan-de inmediato los ojos del mayor se lleno de furia, pero al mismo tiempo de gozo, había encontrado algo mejor dicho alguien con quien chantajearlo y sacarle provecho.

-con que Bryan e…-al oír eso el taheño fijo sus azulinas orbes sobre ese hombre, había cometido un gran error, mencionar una de sus mas grandes debilidades a alguien que en cualquier momento lo podía manipular.

Sin importarle mas el anciano siguió besando fieramente el cuello del confundido chico, bajando mas y mas su boca besando y succionando cada parte de él joven que tenia a su alcancé, asta llegar a su escultural pecho donde se topo con los dos botones rosados que eran sus tetillas, donde con toques de su lengua asía gemir al joven que se mantenía asustado, inmóvil. Gemidos de placer se oían de esa habitación, gemidos de dolor asían regocijarse a aquel anciano, fuese lo que viniera lo aria temblar, gritar y llorar, a un asustado adolescente.

**Momentos después**

-estuvo delicioso, o no lo crees así…o si…casi lo olvido- se acerco al frágil cuerpo que yacía sangrando y cubierto de semilla de ese hombre, sobre la amplia cama, mientras cristalinas lagrimas recorrían su maltratado rostro asta caer en su ensangrentado y abusado cuerpo, tomo la quijada del joven acercándose mas y mas pero pasando de largo sus labios, se dirigió a uno de sus oídos, y susurro-.date un baño-diciendo esas ultimas palabras salio de la habitasen dirigiéndose a otro de los tantos cuartos aun desconocidos para el taheño.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de emanar de ese violentado rostro, las cejas hacían mas énfasis a la gama de sentimientos y sensaciones que mostraban sus ojos, el dolor de la vida lo había vuelto a golpear, asiéndolo sentir menos que un insecto, un juguete que solo serbia para pasar la noche, como lo había dicho el abad mientras envestía en sus entrañas, una marioneta que había sido creada para complace sus asquerosos deseos carnales, su mente decía que se rindiera, que no había nada por que luchar que se dejara arrastrar por las garras de Boris, pero su corazón, una y otra vez le recordaba-Bryan…-salio de sus débiles y lastimados labios, ese nombre sonaba muy bien en sus labios, el delicioso sabor, que una y otra vez le había proporcionado, como lo amaba, pero al mismo tiempo se avergonzaba por haber terminado en aquella situación, sin poder mas su mente razono, escapar era la única opción, usando todas sus fuerzas, intento levantarse pero le fue inútil, sus piernas no le respondían, pero por el brusco movimiento, su entrada sangro, asiéndolo gemir de dolor, de un agudo dolor que lo recorría desde sui recto asta sus glúteos, pero aun así se armo de toda su fuerza logro levantarse, con mucha mas dificultad logro alcanzar sus ropas que yacían en el piso, donde una por una se las logro poner, pero solo había una horma de superar el dolor, la cual uso muchas veces atrás en la abadía y como le había ordenado Boris años atrás **apretar sus puños, serrar sus boca y sigue**, ya vestido y listo bajo las escaleras, verificando que nadie lo viera, se dirigió a la puerta principal donde con pasos torpes pero a apresurados se alejo, a un sangrando y con un rubio en sus pensamientos escapo.

Sin saber que un par de ojos violetas lo observaban por un monitor de computadora, sonriendo lujuriosamente-. Ivanov eres tan predecidle- echo una carcajada al aire mientras veía una silueta pelirroja alejarse a lo lejos.

//Continuara//

Bueno trate de hacer un una escena violenta y erótica pero ya ven no soy muy buena en esto, ago lo mejor que puedo aunque no parezca mucho. Perdonen la tardanza pero e estado sin inspiración. También como ya no tengo Internet, como algunos ya saben soy menor de edad y pues mi mamá me castigo, y pues muy pocas veces puedo conectarme así que por favor dejen sus reviews.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda, si no entienden alguna parte del fic agamelo saber, yo se los explicare o en otros casos modificare de tal manera que se entienda.


	7. Chapter 7

Un encuentro

El sol empezaba a salirse pero era opacado por las nubes del día tan nublado que se observaba, los copos de nieve aunque fuera de día no dejarían de caer cayendo ligeramente sobre el pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo del pelirrojo, que caminaba pesadamente sobre la nevada superficie.

Sus pasos eran lentos y calmados, es lo único que podía hacer, sus piernas le dolían, su espaldase se retorcía con cada brisa que lograban colarse por su maltratado ropaje, lo único que podía ver era una serie de manchas absurdas e uniformes que nublaban su visión, las cuales seguía con desesperación, no sabia donde estaba ni a donde iba, le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que momentos atrás le sucedió, sentía que a cada paso séle iba la vida, pero no, el era el gran Tala Ivanov no se iba rendir fácilmente, la vida lo había golpeado una ves mas pero no, se dejaría humillar, había logrado escapar y ahora no se dejaría vencer, aunque su cuerpo casi cayera en la inconciencia, no se dejaría encadenar por las garras de su verdugo, no de nuevo.

Se sentía humillado, derrotado pero de repente sintió una brisa que lo hizo temblar y no pudo mas la inconciencia lo derroto, quedando indefenso, mientras la una capa delgada de nieve caía sobre el inconsciente chico.

Mientras un casi inaudible sonido se lograba escuchar, un sonido muy extraño como de pasos, mientras una sobra se acercaba viendo la inconciencia del muchacho, se acerco cuidadosamente mientras examinaba al joven intento sacudirlo un poco para poder despertarlo pero le fue imposible despertarlo, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba se asusto, la respiración del taheño era muy suave casi nulo, el joven necesitaba ayuda

-Espero que este bien… -se dijo, sonrió lujuriosamente, ese niño se veía muy mal, en su cara de ángel no tenia ningún marca, pero sus ropas lo hacían pensar en muchas posibles respuestas por el estado en el que se encontraba, sostenía pesadamente al taheño en brazos, el desconocido, emprendiendo comino hacía un lugar ignorado para el inconsciente pelirrojo.

Casi Coria entre la nieve, el viento había empezado a soplar mas fuerte asiendo temblar al ojiazul, que descansaba en brazos de un desconocido, por fin viendo una pequeña pero lujosa cabaña, mientras en la mente del pelirrojo surcaban recuerdos que no tenían sentido, en su corta vida ya habían pasado por mucho sufrimiento, haciéndolo sentir menos que un vil juguete, echo solo para satisfacer deseos carnales.

Flash Back

-Yuriy quédate quito-repetía una y otra ves un abad, el cual estaba sumido de placer al tener su miembro entre los rojos labios de un niño-se siente bien Yuriy- Rápidamente es empujado Asia el suelo-ya esta suficientemente lubricado, pequeño-su sonrisa malévola se planto en los labios del abad- ahora empieza lo mejor- empujar su erecto miembro en el pequeño orificio de tan aterrorizado niño, reía sádicamente mientras, mientras que la sangre no dejaba de derramarse de la entrepierna de el taheño, al sentir tal dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomo efusivamente la quijada del joven besándolo apasionadamente; evidentemente no fue correspondido. Poco a poco fue recostando el frágil cuerpo sobre las oscuras sabanas que reposaban sobre la amplia cama. Mientras el hombre se degustaba con los deliciosos labios, al contrario el pelirrojo no cabía en tanto asco que le daba ese hombre.

el anciano siguió besando fieramente el cuello del confundido chico, bajando mas y mas su boca besando y succionando cada parte de él joven que tenia a su alcancé, asta llegar a su escultural pecho donde se topo con los dos botones rosados que eran sus tetillas, donde con toques de su lengua asía gemir al joven que se mantenía asustado, inmóvil, dejando de lado las tetillas, bajo hasta su abdomen donde succiono y mordisqueó haciéndolo sangrar, pero su tortura no terminaría hay tenia que marcar nuevamente sus entrañas, bañándolas con su esencia, su excitación estaba a punto de salir así que puso de cuatro al frágil cuerpo que permanecía con lagrimas en los ojos, sin previa preparación empujo, un grito de total dolor se escucho de esos rojos labios, empezando así sus salvajes embestidas asiendo ver estrellas al anciano, que gemía de placer, mientras aumentaba su velocidad. Pero en cambio el pobre taheño no dejaba de llorar, se sentía usado ultrajado mientras el anciano decía-.Eres un juguete que solo sirve para pasar la noche…y eres delicioso-pero esas palabras aunque no lo pareciera se habían clavado en la frágil mente del pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se acerco al frágil cuerpo que yacía sangrando y cubierto de semilla de ese hombre, sobre la amplia cama, mientras cristalinas lágrimas recorrían su maltratado rostro asta caer en su ensangrentado y abusado cuerpo.

End Flash Back

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo pesadamente, todo era confuso, borroso, su mirada se fue aclarando encontrándose en un lugar desconocido, una cabaña algo lujosa, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se veía luz, era una chimenea, grande pero lo que llamo la atención del taheño se encontraba en la persona que estaba un lado de ella observando el fuego.

-que bueno que despertaste…me preocupe-dijo mientras se acercaba al joven taheño y tomaba asiento junto al ojiazul, empezando a tocar su rostro mientras empezaba a besar dulcemente sus labios, intentando llegar mas dalla de un simple roce, pero en cambio el taheño, tenia una mirada vacía observando al hombre que lo besaba, e intentaba entrar a su boca.

Logro reaccionar, empujando así a su acosador, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban después de tanto tiempo, los ojos de los dos se miraban profundamente hasta que el otro hablo-.Creí que te daría gusto verme…después de tanto tiempo…después de todo yo era tu novio-sonrrio cínicamente mientras el taheño lo miraba con odio.

-si lo eras…pero-dijo-te odio me abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba…ahora quieres que diga que me da gusto…te odio, te odio…-repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, recordando cuando lo abandono justo después de que lo violaron.

-veo que ya no ay caso disculparme, se que estas con otra persona pero…yo aun te amo Yuriy-. Dijo firmando lo que desde hace tiempo sabia –perdóname…te demostrare que aun te amo- dijo lujuriosamente, mientras se acercaba al frágil taheño, que empezó a gritar desesperadamente.

-no…Suéltame…suéltame- no dejaba de mover su cuerpo intentando soltarse de su agresor, pero de un momento escucho un golpe en la puerta y luego vio como esta empezaba abrirse, el hombre que anteriormente lo besaba se detuvo y se separo hasta ponerse a unos metros de el.

-ya llegue…-mira al pelirrojo que tiene una mirada que emana duda-. Que hace Tala, aquí? Que no lo íbamos a visitarlo mañana- pregunto intrigado, esperando una respuesta.

-si, es solo que lo encontré en el bosque, solo lo trajee aquí para que descanse- dijo mientras se acercaba y rozaba los labios de el joven que acababa de entrar, mientras se frotaban entre si-. Tala este es mi novio ya lo conocías, no?- dijo cuando se separaban sonrió lujuriosamente mientras recorría el cuerpo del taheño con la mirada.

//Continuara//

Dedicado a: Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari y GabZ por ser quienes an seguido este ic desde su inicio, hasta ahora que ya lleva 7 capitulos.

**Contestación de ****reviews**:

**Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari**

_Escapar, talbes pero no se puede escapara de el destino porque ahora surgen muchas dudas... boris no dejara escapar a su uke tu lo dejarias?, boris tiene sus propios planes Kai, Kai el me encanta pero las cosas no son lo que paresen. Bryan se enterara de lo que le paso Yuriy de la peor forma. _

_No te preocupes no me presionas solo me das ideas para la actualización espero que te guste y espero otro review tuyo. Es un placer leer tus fics. Y que leeas los mios._

_**GabZ**_

_Si, dejo salir a Yuriy porque tiene un plan malévolo para volver a disfrutar de su cuerpo. Solo que…mejor no te digo, solo te diré el pelirrojo no podrá escapar fácilmente. Ya que quiera o no quiera siempre le ha pertenecido a Boris._

Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, me encanta imaginar la carita de Yuriy llena de lagrimas…JAJA…me encanta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Del ultimo capitulo solo me llegaron dos reviews pero me hase muy feliz que mis escritoras favoritas lo lean.

Espero que les guste, Tal vez le faltan algunas cosas. Quien creen que sea el Ex-novio de Yuriy.

Tengo varios prospectos.

Ustedes eligen, pero les advierto que las cosas no son lo que aresen, no solo Kai y Boris, desean al ojiazul.

Denme opciones. Dejen sus reviwes.


	8. Chapter 8

Desconcierto

-no…Suéltame…suéltame- no dejaba de mover su cuerpo intentando soltarse de su agresor, pero de un momento escucho un golpe en la puerta y luego vio como esta empezaba abrirse, el hombre que anteriormente lo besaba se detuvo y se separo hasta ponerse a unos metros de el.

-ya llegue…-mira al pelirrojo que tiene una mirada que emana duda-. Que hace Tala, aquí? Que no lo íbamos a visitarlo mañana- pregunto intrigado, esperando una respuesta.

-si, es solo que lo encontré en el bosque, solo lo trajee aquí para que descanse- dijo mientras se acercaba y rozaba los labios de el joven que acababa de entrar, mientras se frotaban entre si-. Tala este es mi novio ya lo conocías, no?- dijo cuando se separaban sonrió lujuriosamente mientras recorría el cuerpo del taheño con la mirada.

El pelirrojo se quedo sin habla, primero lo manosea y luego le sale con eso, mentalmente agradecía que el otro joven haya llegado ya que así lo salvó de otra experiencia desagradable, años atrás tubo.

El le dio todo a ese chico años atrás, le dio la victoria del campeonato mundial, porque, porque le había prometido ayudarle a salir, de la abadía, hasta se comprometieron, fueron novios, pero el nunca le ayudo, solo lo abandono, sin siquiera tocarse el corazón, solo aprovechándose de la ingenuidad y de la confianza del ojiazul, eso había sucedido años atrás.

Flash Back

la luna iluminaba los alrededores mostrándose la oscuridad que rodeaba el abismo nocturno mezclada con la nieve caía, el frió se hacia presente mientras un ojiazul esperaba recargado en un árbol perteneciente a un bosque alejado de un edificio de roca el cual nunca pudo llamar hogar, poco a poco se escucharon pasos en la nieve alzo la mirada y ahí estaba un chico de cabello azul, acompañada de una gorra, sonrisa boba, figura desalineada y mirada azul intenso aun mas que la de el pelirrojo, el peliazul se detuvo y mirándolo con ternura lo llamo.

-Tala-llamo el el peliazul-me da gusto verte, quería hablar contigo-dijo mientras se acercaba mas intentando acorralar a tala contra el árbol.

-si lose ya me habías dicho, de que quieres hablar Kinomiya-dijo indiferente mientras intentaba no ponerse nervioso por la cercanía de ese joven.

-bueno, Tala desde hace tiempo tu me gustas, y…-no pudo continuar Ivanov lo interrumpió

-que dices…? yo no te puedo gustar ya que…-el sonrojo se hacia evidente, nadie le había dicho nada parecido.

-Tranquilo- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del pelirrojo, sus labios hicieron contacto unos contra otros dándose un beso que cada vez se volvía mas apasionado, las manos del peliasul no se quedaban quietas mientras recorrían la figura, mientras el ambiente congelaba a las plantas, en cambio a cualquiera que estuviera dentro de su hogar estaría cobijado por las tibias sensaciones del fuego, pero no se comparaba con la tibia y quemante sensaciones que la joven pareja hacia; caderas moviéndose sobre la frágil figura del pelirrojo quien solo se quedaba inmóvil gimiendo, aunque ni el mismo comprendía que pasaba y porque hacia eso, con esa persona que estaba seguro que no amaba.

Momentos después todo termino, los dos se estaban terminando de vestir cuando-Te sacare de la abatía- dijo el peliazul, el taheño no respondió-Tu y yo con lo que hicimos somos novios, pareja- novios esa palabra rondaba su mente una y otea ves-Y… si quieres que te saque tendrás que hacer algo por mi- susurro mientras se acercaba a los sensibles oídos del pelirrojo- déjame ganar en el campeonato y nadie te volverá hacer daño, solo seremos tu y yo-dijo-amándonos como lo hicimos hoy- el pelirrojo quería ser libre, el sabia que no debía aceptar, ni mucho menos confiar pero sus palabras sonaban tan ciertas, o almenas quería creer y así lo hizo.

-Esta bien- acepto, mientras el peliazul sonreía bobamente, ministras se despedía del pelirrojo de un beso arrebatador, lo único que pudo hacer el pelirrojo fue serrar sus ojos y corresponder.

End Flash Back

Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, su primera ves, perdió su virginidad con alguien que ni siquiera lo amo, solo lo utilizo para ganar el campeonato mundial, humillándolo, abandonándolo cuando mas lo necesitaba pero ahora no podía remediarlo lo único que quería eras salir de hay y largarse, ir con Bryan quien lo esperaba en casa.

-Tala, quieres que te llevemos a tu casa- dijo dulcemente una vos, perteneciente a un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y con piel pecosa.

-…-no respondió no quería responderle a esas personas así que sin mas que hacer dijo-quiero irme a casa- susurro muy triste y batido.

Mientras el peliazul sonreía lascivamente –Esta bien te llevaremos a casa…ven- tomo al joven y le señalo que todos salieran de la cabaña, subieron a un pequeño auto y mientras conducían.-Tala, venimos a visitar a Kai, y bueno como ves nos rento una cabaña y un auto al parecer no quiere que estemos en su casa- rió un poco mientras el joven pecoso le hacia señal para que no hablara, al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba de humor y celos hizo saber con su imperturbable indiferencia.

Después de un rato de conducir llegaron a la mansión que compartía con Bryan, al solo detenerse el auto, Yuriy salio corriendo, quería hablar con Bryan decirle que estaba bien, que estaba de vuelta, la puerta estaba entre abierta sin importarle entro vio a Bryan sentado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea y sin esperar nada corrió hacia el, brincando en sus brazos, dejando fluir las lagrimas que antes no había podido dejar salir, Bryan lo rodio con sus brazos besando su frente.

- me preocupaste- dijo el rubio feliz al verlo, pero se estremeció al sentir que el frágil cuerpo no reaccionaba, se acerco a el y con una gesto asustada lo llevo a su habitación, el pelirrojo había perdido el conocimiento.

//Continuara//

Que asco . me dio imaginarme a Yuriy con ese gordo de Tyson…que repugnante…bueno dejando de lado eso gracias por sus reviwes a GabZ y Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari.

No me maten por lo de Tyson y Yuriy es solo que nadie me dio opciones de ex-novios no tuve de otra era o… alguien mas feo que el…

Es que como tengo los manga de beyblade, Yuriy Sale siempre en tomas con tayson séme ocurrió, pero no volverá a pasar (no estoy tan loca como para volverlo a poner).

**Contestación de ****reviwes**

**GabZ**

_Bueno, como ya dije el ex-novio de Yuriy es Tyson, porque creen mas que tysn gano el campeonato mundial, solo gano por que engaño a Yuriy con falsas promesas, almenas eso creo yo, JAJAAJAJAJA (risa malévola) tyson no sabe que le espera por abre engañado a Yuriy con esas falsas promesas, bueno ya hable de mas, gracia por tu reviwes, gracias por estar pendiente de mis actualizaciones, como yo estoy de las tullas (no séme a olvidado que dijiste que ibas a actualizar y no lo as echo, . mala…no, no te creas es broma, sabes, como escritora (no muy buena) se que los buenos fic llevan tiempo) si que saludos GabZ n.n_

_Me preguntaste la otra vez mi corro ya lo cambie es: bojikivanov ya sabes con el arroba_ _Hotmail punto com_

**Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari**

_E estado bien gracias por preguntar. Yuriy tubo un novio anteriormente aunque no se le puede decir novio a alguien que se aprovecha de ti, te miente y una que otra vez abusa de ti (aunque a Tyson solo le duro una ves JAJAJA (risa malévola)), aunque pensándolo mejor mis compañeras de escuela eso hacen sus novios las tratan mal las engañan y hay van de mansas perdonándoles todo, siendo unas mansas y ilusas, pero eso esta de mas decirlo._

_Pues temo decirte que si Yuriy tiene una suerte, que si estuviera en la calle y lo atropellaran al momento de ir por el, la ambulancia es capas de también atropellarlo jajajaja n.nU estoy bien loca no me hagas caso, espero tus actualizaciones pronto e mi correo es bojikivanov con el arroba Hotmail punto com._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a las dos por dejarme su reviwes, nos estamos leyendo, acepto sugerencias. O si se da correcciones totales.

**Nota: Por petición de GabZ cheque la ortografía espero que no haya más errores ortográficos por el momento Gracias por sus atenciones.**

Bueno que se la pasen bien, ya me boy a graduar de la secundaria el 4 de julio para entrar a la preparatoria (Por fin). Y bueno ya tendré más responsabilidades y haber si tengo tiempo de seguir actualizando gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

´°•..•°†**Recuento de daños**†°•..•°´

Después de un rato de conducir llegaron a la mansión que compartía con Bryan, al solo detenerse el auto, Yuriy salio corriendo, quería hablar con Bryan decirle que estaba bien, que estaba de vuelta, la puerta estaba entre abierta sin importarle entro vio a Bryan sentado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea y sin esperar nada corrió hacia el, brincando en sus brazos, dejando fluir las lagrimas que antes no había podido dejar salir, Bryan lo rodio con sus brazos besando su frente.

- Me preocupaste- dijo el rubio feliz al verlo, pero se estremeció al sentir que el frágil cuerpo no reaccionaba, se acerco a el y con una gesto asustada lo llevo a su habitación, el pelirrojo había perdido el conocimiento.

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

La luz de la luna iluminaba quedamente el amiente, mientras que los copos de nieve se asían presentes nuevamente helando el ambiente, en una de las tantas residencias se percibía una luminaria tan suave y sutil que no cualquiera la distinguiría entre las gruesas telas de que cubrían las ventanas; mientras unos cuantos movimientos de esta daban la sospecha de que alguien se encontraba en ese momento esa habitación.

Poco a poco un par de ojos azules se fueron abriendo al sentir una tibia luz cerca de el, su mirada estaba algo nublada impidiéndole ver con claridad, mostrando a su vez una gama de sentimientos que solo pudieron ser aplacados al ver cerca de él joven de cabello plateado, y una mirada de hermoso color verde, que denotaba preocupación infinita, el pelirrojo logro con dificultad sentarse en la cama todo su cuerpo dolía, haciéndole sentir una punzada que recorría todo su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir de dolor, el platinado se acerco al joven de ojos azules, lo miro por un momento y lo estrecho en sus poderosos brazos haciéndole notar lo preocupado que estaba, el pelirrojo correspondió con la misma intensidad el abrasa dejando fluir las cristalinas lagrimas cargadas de dolor y frustración que recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas hasta mojar la ropa que llevaba su compañero, no eran necesarias las palabras en ese momento solo necesitaba sentirse cerca del su amado platinado haciéndole ver que no estaba solo. Que contaba con su apoyo incondicional, ante cualquier adversidad.

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

En un lugar un tanto alejado donde los copos de nieve caían lentamente danzando en el viento, y humedeciendo el ambiente de un sutil viento frió, dándole un toque delicado, en una mansión majestuosa y lúgubre donde un hombre de edad madura, se encontraba sentado en el cómodo asiento, siendo reconfortado por una chimenea situada en un extremo con un fuego vivas.

Ese hombre veía una y hora vez una serie de imágenes algo provocativas, de un pelirrojo y el; ese hombre veía las imágenes una y ora vez, repitiendo las grotescas pero sugestivas imágenes, donde el pelirrojo era ultrajado.

El antiguo abad besaba desenfrenadamente a un pelirrojo quien no ponía ninguna objeción mientras los resecos labios sabor alcohol del hombre se posicionaban de los frágiles labios del taheño, sus manos se fueron acercando a su entrada donde sin ninguna preparación lo invado con un de sus grandes dedos moviéndolos bruscamente, sacando y metiendo, provocando gritillos de sufrimiento, ahogado en el beso, cuando vio que el taheño no se quejaba tanto por la invasión, decidió a introducir otro de sus dedos; ahora eran dos dedos los que se movían en el interior del mas joven; el hombre ya arto de ese juego tomo al chico, colocando estratégicamente a los lados de sus caderas; flexionadas las piernas del chico, colocando su poco endurecido miembro.

El hombre voltio a ver el hermoso rostro y lo encontró con los ojos serrados, el abad enfadado lanzo un golpe a su cabeza, asiendo inmediatamente sangrar su ceja; toco la sangre, era una sensación agradable, beso nuevamente sus labios, aun dejando correr la apetitosa sangre, que manchaba la gran cama, se separo lentamente al recordar algo, toma un frasco, junto con un baso de agua, poco a poco el anciano fue ingiriendo una serie de pastillas azules una tras otra.

Mientras que un taheño abría poco a poco sus ojos, girando hacia el mayor, quien nueva cuenta se aproximó asía el. Cara de terror no se hizo esperar en el chico quien ya asustado echo un grito de terror al sentir que ese asqueroso hombre lo toma violentamente, besando y succionado cada parte de su pecho; sus gritos se hicieron mayores al sentir la punta del miembro endurecido de ese hombre; con una certera arremetida logro introducir parte de su miembro, poco a poco las envestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez mas y mas violentas, asiendo que aquel desdichado muchacho no dejara de gritar y gemir de dolor.

Las envestidas no cesaban, mientras el hombre atraía mas las caderas del menor mientras gritaba- Tu…mi pequeño solo…eres…un juguete…que solo sirve para…pasar…una…buena noche-otra vez Yuriy grito muy fuerte pero esta vez fue diferente ese grito de dolor estaba mezclado con satisfacción, el pelirrojo termino derramándose mancando las sabanas negras con su esencia.

Mientras que el hombre al sentir que la entrada del pelirrojo se apretaba, sintió un inmenso delectación al sentir su miembro apasionado, manchando así el violentado interior del taheño.

Salio con cuidado del interior del chico, viendo como salía de hay un liquido blanquecino con un tinte rojizo de su interior manchando las sabanas; mezclándose con el semen y sangre que hay yacía.

El video fue parado al escuchar uno suaves golpes en su puerta, apago el televisor acomodo un poco sus ropas aunque le paresia imposible tomando encuesta la erección palpitante que trataba de ocultar-.pasen- dijo su aguda y ronca voz.

La puerta se abro lentamente, mostrando aun ove de cabello morado y ojos rojos-me llamo señor-pregunto, asiendo un ademán de respeto.

O querido Robert…que bueno que llegaste tan rápido-sonrió-ten, toma esto-dijo entrando una pequeña caja que contenía un disco compacto-hay viene, cuando y como quiero que lo lleves acabo-rió por lo bajo.-Retirare-ordeno déspotamente le dijo a pelimorado quien chistear se retiro.

-pronto volveremos a estar juntos, Mi pequeño- dijo para si, mientras reiniciaba el video, viendo de nueva cuenta las grotescas imágenes, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo sus ropas imaginando que era el taheño quien lo tocaba y lamía su virilidad, imaginando que hacia suyo al lobo.

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, mientras seguían, abrasando solo escuchando sus leves respiraciones; el peliplata acariciaba tiernamente la espalda del taheño, besando su frente; diciendo con palabras mudas que lo amaba.

Poco a poco el taheño se fue separando de esos musculosos brazos, el platinado no pudo evitar mirando directamente los ojos celestes opacados con un gran abatimiento.

Al verlo no pudo evitar llenarse de dolor y preocupación-Que…- pero pus palabras fueron ahogadas en su garganta impidiéndole seguir. Entendiendo rápidamente porque su chico no quería hablar de lo ocurrido-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti-musito repitiendo las palabras de tiempo, volviendo a abrasar a su chico.

Aunque el taheño no quisiera decir nada el lo sabia, la mirada de tristeza era igual…igual a la de aquella vez, cuando creyó perderlo, pero aun así el no preguntaría nada, no si un novio no se sentía listo.

Un rato después el taheño quedo dormido ya con su rostro relajado, el platinado le dio un beso el su cien, saliendo de la habitación, ya afuera dejo fluir las lagrimas que no pudo dejar salir frente al taheño-No e podido protegerte…no e cumplido la mi promesa- se culpo, recordando como ese día que casi creyó perderlo, lentamente seco sus lagrimas y se encamino a orto lugar de la mansión, no quería despertar al taheño con sus sollozos.

Mientras una mirada rojiza vigilaba cada movimiento que pudiera haber en la mansión, analizando la situación, palneando su próximo movimiento.

//Continuara//

Bueno aquí esta el séptimo capitulo espero que les aya gustado, se que e estado ausente por un tempo pero aquí me tienen de vuelta

En el capitulo cinco la violación esta descrita como Yuriy la vio, o la sintió XD pero en cambio en este capitulo es como se ve en el video por eso no menciono una que otra cosa como: algunas palabras de Yuriy, esta un poco más descrita como Boris lo ve. Por eso es diferente al capitulo cinco solo aclaro por si alguien se quedaba con la duda. O se quedo con cara de "que paso aquí" bueno me despido y no olviden dejar Reviews, nos seguimos leyendo.

"_Un momento de __felicidad solo te traerá una vida de dolor"_


End file.
